


Oh Look At The Snivellus Snivelling

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Bullying, Child Abuse, Dark, Denial of Feelings, M/M, Marauders, Parent Death, Self Confidence Issues, Slow Burn, Stupidity, Suicide, Teen Angst, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Sirius Black, Blood-traitor, finds Severus Snape, Half-blood Dark Arts fanatic, in Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom crying?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Look At The Snivellus Snivelling

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

_Mr. Severus Snape, We regret to inform you of an incident_

_involving your mother, Eileen Snape nee Prince,_

_and your father, Tobias Snape._

_Eileen Snape nee Prince was found in the Sitting room_

_of the Snape home at Spinner's End._

_When Officer Rowde arrived at the home on the report_

_of an auditory disturbance, he found the corpse_

_face down on the wood floor surrounded by a pool of blood,_

_hands and feet bound together behind her back._

_Upon further inspection, Officer Rowde noted that_

_her throat had been slit twice, from left to right_

_and from right to left. Upon investigating the rest_

_of the house Tobias Snape was found shot in the_

_right temple gun in hand, having committed suicide_

_after murdering his wife._

_We express our condolences,_

_Cokeworth Police Department._

 

In Moaning Myrtle's bathroom on the first floor of Hogwarts, Severus Snape drops to the floor, sobs racking his body. 'I can't believe the bastard killed her and himself, damn coward'. That was how Sirius Black found him, curled in fetal position on the tile floor, his whole body quivering with tears of anguish and sorrow.  
"Oh, look what I found, a Snivellus Sniveling.", Sirius' mocking laughter echoed in the bathroom but Severus did not respond, he made no move to acknowledge Sirius' presence. The lack of response agitated Sirius and he edged closer to the crying boy's body. "What, got nothing to say Snivelly?"

Severus looked up at him and started crying harder, muttering between sobs.  
"What are you crying 'bout Snape, and stop mumbling!"  
Sirius being a member of 'The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black', not only got the handsome aristocratic features, but also got the famed short temper of his mother.  
"WhatdidIdotoyou?"  
Snape spat at Sirius, who was getting increasingly frustrated at Severus's murmuring, picked Snape up by the shoulders and slammed him against the wall.  
Severus couldn't prevent the wince as his back collided with the wall, but looked down to try and hide his face in his hair. Sirius saw this as a challenge and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look up.  
"Why ya crying Snape? Even old Moldy-wart didn't want a pathetic half-blood like you in his circle? Hmm, guess you'll have to go home and snivel to your mom?", everything went quiet. "Snape?"  
Silence met his ears and he tried coaxing the smaller  
"C'mon Snape, it's no fun it you don't fight back!"  
"What? What did I ever do to you?!"  
Sirius recoiled in shock at the violent question. Severus slumped to the ground hiding his face between his knees.  
"What did I do, that made you hate me so much? What gave you the right to shove me down, torment me daily, and try to kill me?!",  
Severus' voice was muffled by his legs, but to Sirius it was more clear than ever before.  
"Snape, I... I..ugh," Sirius dropped to the floor in front of Severus, and saw something under his shoe. He pulled the letter out, but before he could turn it over it was snatched up by Severus who had stood up while Sirius was fiddling with the letter. Snape walked straight for the door, but Sirius, the ever curious, had other plans.

Irritated, Sirius trumps after the raven-haired boy, grabbing his arm, perhaps a bit too harshly, and pulling him back, yanking the crumpling letter from the younger student. Severus growled out a curse and shoved at Black before realizing what he was holding, “Black! Stop! Just, oh bloody fucking,” Snape reached up and wrenched the letter from Sirius, but the elder's face had already drained of color. Obsidian met Mercury and Severus, red-faced with fury, shoved at the taller's shoulders, the pureblood stumbled back, but the shock on his features was more from reading the gruesome letter.

Regaining himself, the Gryffindor brushed his hair back, giving a slightly wobbly smirk towards the Slytherin, “Come on Grease-face, what's the big deal? Parents are gone eventually, probably never loved your ugly mug anyhow.”

Severus was tense, head throbbing from the blood rushing quickly with rage, carefully concealed from his expression, “Sorry, Black, but unlike your parents rightfully scorning your bloodtrader arse, my mother genuinely cared for her child, and wasn't some foul-sniffing beast.”

Now, Sirius may despise his mother, but a chance to jump at Snape was a chance to jump at Snape, it was always the sniveling brat starting things in his eyes. Black let out a furious cry and tackled the other boy to the ground, forgetting the use of wizardry in favor of heated, testosterone packed brawling on the tile floor. Snape, wasn't as accepting of this, being the scrawnier of the two.

The letter fell, forgotten as Sirius threw a punch along with a verbal jab at Snape's nose, "Dammit Snape! Keep your fat fuckin' nose out of it!"

In all honesty, Severus wasn't quite sure what made him abruptly go silent, possibly the shock of such a direct hit, or possibly the wondering of why Black's family was really such  a sensitive subject.

Cupping his nose and simply sinking back against the wall he stared with carefully blank obsidian eyes at the tile floor while he squirmed slightly with the feel of his own warm blood in his hands.

Sirius' breathing was heavy, bordering on frantic, and in his opinion it echoed far too loudly in the bathroom. The regal looking boy turned on his heel and smacked his palm flat against a stall door, a loud banging sounding as the door was quite literally smacked open.

Severus started almost unnoticeably, his eyes darting up in panic before quickly lowering again as he realized that, no, that wasn't his father's drunken anger manifesting, and yes, Black did look exponentially less furious after that little release of anger and energy.

Now the problem was that Snape needed to set his nose, lest he want it to deform further and become a bigger mockery, but he didn't want to move, not scared per say, rather just wary of becoming the center of Sirius' attention again.

Ah. Too late. Mercurial grey eyes locked on his, all the muscles in his tightening up defensively as Sirius' gaze moved down to his hands, and the blood trickling through his fingers from his nose.

The Black's eyes widened only for a split second before he simply stared, brows slightly furrowing, and bringing upon a deep crease in his forehead that didn't belong on the young man. It was one of many small things that were so subtly wrong, examples of his stress and a testament to the fact that, no, his life wasn't perfect.

Severus expected a mocking laugh, a triumphant sneer or smirk down at him. He expected almost anything he could think of that would demean him as the Black both literally and figuratively looked down on him. But there wasn't an inch of emotion in Sirius' eyes with the exception of curiosity. It was a morbid kind of curiosity as Sirius' hardened grey eyes flicked over what was in from of him, particularly the blood.

The Black took only a few moments to gather his thoughts before moving and kneeling rather suddenly. He shuffled forward, pausing as Severus warily flinched away. Sirius rolled his eyes and reached forward, pulling at the paler boy's hands but Severus let out a startled sound of fright and tried to tug them back. Sirius kept his grip as firm on the bloody hands as he could, but Severus used the slick, coppery liquid to yank his hands and slip them out and harshly back to cover his nose. Which resulted in his hands banging into the tender flesh and a sharp hiss to escape the slightly crooked teeth.

Sirius stared at the blood on his hands with faint disgust before wiping them on his pants. Severus glared balefully and grumbled, "What? The blood of someone of lower status too dirty for you?" Sirius, of course, merely stared at the other boy before shaking his head, tousled hair falling from when he'd pushed it back in frustration.

"My best mate's a half-blood, or are you forgetting that?" Severus stared at him with furrowed brows. Not Potter? Ah, he meant Lupin. Severus nearly snorted derisively, but stopped himself before he could self-inflict more pain. "Yeah? He's also a mutt, two dog pack that you two are."

A low growl rumbled in Sirius, making even more wolfish and akin to the canine comparison. "Yeah? Well he's my mutt." Severus blinked for a moment at the possessive tone and a wave of something rippled through him. "You mean... That he's yours....?"

The naivete in that question, or rather how it was phrased made Sirius look up with a raised brow. He chose not to comment on that and Severus fidgeted, very visibly wanting to spew a serious of questions but fighting it down.  
Sirius lifted his hands again to pull away the bony hands and this time, Severus' quiet contemplating allowed him.

Snape saw the tip of a wand suddenly too close to his eyes and he immediately tried to back away and was only met with a wall. "Oi! Hold still for a second." But he didn't want to, Sirius began to murmur a spell and Severus closed his eyes, blood pounding in his ears too loudly for him to hear what the other was saying. The soft flash of light through closed eyes had him jerking, before the sharp, suddenly searing pain brought his eyes to open in shock, he moved to cover his face protectively, but his wrists were held by a large, slightly calloused hand to the side.

The pain began to fade to a dull ache and Snape closed his eyes, trying not to contort his face as he realized that his nose had been set back in place. There was a soft gasp from Sirius before the worn pad of a thumb ran down the bridge of his nose lightly, without meeting any bumps. Without... Meeting... Any... Bumps....  
"Hph?!" Severus raised his own hand to feel at his aching nose, jolting slightly in shock. His eyes raised to equally shocked grey ones, his voice was gruff but dangerously quiet as he questioned, "What, did you do?"

Sirius shook his head softly, "I just used the spell to set your nose back in place, but it also set a previous break that had healed incorrectly...." The boy looked baffled then abruptly asked, "Who hit you before?" 'And why weren't you treated?' The silent question followed the aloud one and the room seemed to chill slightly. Sirius tightened his grip on Severus' wrists apprehensively and the smaller sucked in a slow breath before trying to shove away as he stood up.

He was unsuccessful and Sirius simply stood with him, crowding him against the wall and still holding his wrists as grey eyes darkened with almost mirthful curiosity.  
"Was it a girl? Did you ask some bird out and she smack you a good one?"

The question was met with a mumble that was far too quiet to be clearly heard. Sirius leaned in a bit and froze as black eyes met his, only then realizing how close they were. Severus' words skimming over his mouth in a brush of warm breath, "My father."

Sirius suppressed a shiver at the odd sensation tingling his lips before pulling back and looking at the other boy, who was now huddled defensively since his wrists had let been let go. Sirius raised a brow then hummed lightly before turning and walking to a sink, rubbing at his mouth once his back was turned to the other, 'What the hell was that? It felt like after a good snog....'

Sirius transfigured a paper towel into a washcloth then soaked it in warm water before ringing it out. Severus slowly moved into the more lighted area with the sinks and paused as he caught his reflection his lips parting in shock. Without the bumps in his nose there was a subtle upward curve, verging on looking like a button nose. It made him look more youthful, and vastly more approachable. That was a dizzying thought.

Severus slowly walked closer and inspected various angles of his face before huffing in astonishment. When his hand was suddenly picked up and there was warmth surrounding it he tensed then turned to see Sirius cleaning his hand of the blood. The obsidian eyed boy's breath hitched slightly as he felt a fingertip running absently over his knuckles, the gesture strikingly gentle.

Sirius didn't notice what he was doing, he was used to cleaning Moony's wounds after the cycle and he was always exceptionally affectionate to the male, who was often terrified after the full moon's night was over.

Severus watched silently, oddly complacent to the gentility and almost loving actions. This was odd, this was far too bloody odd. Snape shifted on his feet, looking up at the slightly larger boy through his hair, his chin tucked to his chest in a subtle submission.

Sirius picked up his other hand after the first was thoroughly clean and his fingers ran a bit more over this hand as he unknowingly caused the other's heart to beat irregularly.

It was official, Snape was so damn confused by all of this, that he couldn't retaliate with scathing words to save his own dignity at being treated like a precious doll. He huffed quietly instead and that gained Sirius' attention, their eyes locking for a few tense heartbeats.

Sirius slowly let go of the hand before tossing the cloth away and rinsing his own hands off. He conjured another, softer cloth and came back over, ignoring the sound of indignation as he grasped Snape's chin and tilted his head up.

Severus froze and stared wide-eyed at their proximity then immediately began to fidget, trying to pull away. Sirius grew irritated and pushed the smaller back against the sink, pinning him to sit up on it, Sirius' body between lanky legs as the other scrambled to catch up with the intimate position.

Sirius grabbed the boy's chin again and wiped carefully at the blood while Severus' breathing grew unsteady, his hands instinctively on Black's chest to push him away. Instead of pushing however, he slightly pulled, his fingers clenching in the button down shirt as the cloth ran over his lips again and again, a slight flush of embarrassment tinting his cheeks.

Sirius pulled back the cloth and paused as he saw the lips, that were now lightly glistened with water and red from rubbing with the cloth. The picture however, very easily morphed into lips that were red from heavy kissing, and slightly glistening with saliva. As he felt a low burning in his stomach, and a want to be the one who'd kissed those lips so headily  he stumbled back a bit.

Severus stared as the other mumbled something about Quidditch practice tomorrow morning and that he needed sleep before the regal boy scurried from the bathroom. Severus was left with an odd, lonely feeling before he shook himself and turned to the mirror, staring at his nose before sighing, fishing out his wand and putting an altering concealment charm on his face, making his nose look like it had been, ugly bumps and all.  


End file.
